The goal of the Administrative Core is to support the continuing development of the VDDRC Research Base and to ensure responsiveness of the Research Cores to the needs of VDDRC members and Pilot and Feasibility Project grant recipients. The administrative and scientific leadership of the VDDRC and oversight of the Enrichment Program is provided by the Director, D. Brent Polk, and the Pilot and Feasibility Program is directed by the Associate Director, Richard M. Peek. The scientific leadership is augmented by the Scientific Advisory Board, composed of renowned internal and external investigators, and through the Executive Committee, which is comprised of the Director, Associate Director, Core Directors, Program Leaders, and an elected core user representative. Two administrative assistants provide the necessary support for day-to-day financial management and operations of the VDDRC. Vanderbilt University Medical Center provides exceptional institutional support. The Administrative Core supports a Biostatistical Program directed by Dr. Tatsuki Koyama. This program assists members in clinical and basic research study design, data analysis, and database management. An Enrichment Program, included within the Administrative Core fosters new investigation in digestive diseases research by having prominent scientists present research seminars at Vanderbilt, enhancing core utilization by addressing member research needs, and through an annual retreat. The seminar series and the retreat provide opportunities for communication and to promote collaboration through scientific and technical interactions between members and Core Directors. The Enrichment Program also provides support for acquisition of new skills through the Enrichment Training (mini-sabbatical) Program. The Administrative Core oversees the Pilot and Feasibility Project Program and the Young Investigator Award. These are designed to attract new and seasoned investigators to pursue digestive diseases research in the four research programs of the VDDRC: 1) growth, proliferation and apoptosis, 2) epithelial integrity, Gl development and function, and 3) Gl physiology, obesity and metabolism. The growth of this center has enhanced research in digestive diseases at Vanderbilt University with the intent to improve the prevention, diagnosis or treatment of human digestive diseases.